Locura
by Darkmiss01
Summary: no todo lo que parece tiene que ser verdad, no todo lo que uno piense es nuestra realidad [un punto de vista muy personal con respecto a él]


Este one-shot esta dedicado especialmente para Archangel of fire777, y bueno como siempre los personajes no me perteneces, (la mitad de la historia sería de la propiedad de Kurumada la otra mitad a la mitología griega)

* * *

El inmaculado silencio era roto por las pisadas de la desesperada madre, por la inesperada desaparición de su hijo, no parada de ir de un lado a otro, orando a los hados que trajeran al fruto de su vientre.

-Hera, tranquiliza tus nervios, se pueden sentir desde el otro lado de los templos, además preocupándote no servirá de nada-

-como podría estar tranquila Vesta si no hemos recibido noticias de Hermes –

-estoy segura de que Hermes lograra su objetivo, Artemisa junto con su hermano y Apolo lograran su objetivo aquellos bastardos sentirán la ira de los dioses e Hades les dará un castigo ejemplar aquellos quien lo secuestraron-

-Hestia muchas veces creo que debí hacer caso de aquellas peticiones, tal vez yo…-

Las diosas no continuaron con su conversación cuando sintieron una alteración del cosmos a su alrededor , diosa del hogar estaba desconcertada por el movimiento de los cosmos, en cambio la reina de los dioses pudo sentir que entre aquellas presencia, una pequeña presencia débil a un solo pie de caer a los dominios de la nada misma, corrió hacia donde estaban dejando a su hermana desconcertada; llego hasta donde se encontraba Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes y este traía consigo a

-diosa Hera, aquí esta Ares a salvo-dijo Hermes aunque sombrío sin esa vitalidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Entre los brazos demacrado, extremadamente pálido con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y las grandes orejas en su ojos, se encontraba Ares, Hermes lo llevaba consigo y aunque ahora estaba a salvo eso no significaba que todo estuviera bien, la madre diosa podía apreciar a la perfección que cada vez que Hermes lo llevaba consigo, Ares sollozaba debilmente, Hera prácticamente le arrebataba a su hijo de los brazos de Hermes para salir corriendo de ahí, para cuidarlo, Hestia había logrado alcanzar observo sin ninguna explicación porque se volvía a ir, dejando desconcertado a los más jóvenes sin que ellos pudieran dar alguna explicarlo.

-chicos, me alegra mucho que estén de regreso y a salvos, perdonen a mi hermana Hera, pero la emoción la atrapo- Hestia se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse tía, es comprensible la aptitud, sin embargo-Apolo se le fue cualquier expresión tranquilo o alegra-lo que hicieron a Ares-

-¿tan grave fue?-

-como para dejarlo prácticamente a los dominios de Hades-

-es horrible-

-asi es- comento Hermes- pero aun asi no me fio de lo que pudieron hacerle, los hijos de Poseidón se les conocer por los arrebatos libinosos como los tiene Poseidón-

-¿hijo de Poseidón?-exclamo Hestia.

-fueron los Aloadas-hablo Artemisa- ellos eran quienes tenían cautivos a Ares, prisionero como un animal-

La mayor miro hacia la dirección donde se fue Hera preocupada por la salud de su sobrino.

-pobre de Ares, voy a ayudar a Hera, estoy segura que no dejar a que nadie se le acerca Ares.-

-ven con nuestro cuidado venerable Hestia-

Hacia pasado mucho tiempo para que el infante Ares recuperó la salud volviendo a la imagen de niño saludable; Hestia y Hera no se despegaban por un momento de él, sin embargo ahora era todo diferente es encontraba en un gran dilema, pues mucho antes de que sucediera aquello, Ares era de los dioses más abiertos, siempre dando a pensar su sentir y ahora era una alabanza que mencionara alguna palabra aun si estas era monosílabas.

-¿hijo te gustaría comer algo?-

La deidad nuevamente se encontraba sumergida en su mente, observando algún punto fijo en la pared; entre sus manos en encontraba, rodeado de todo aquello que le gustaba, las artes de Apolo, una nueva obra hecha por las manos de Hefesto, el juego de arco y fecha favorito de Artemisa, todo lo que algún niño de su edad le demostrara curiosidad.

Para ese momento la deidad no daba su respuesta, fatigada Hera beso la frente del fruto de su vientre retirandose a descansar por un momento.

Los minutos corrían la joven deidad seguia sumergido en la oscuridad de su mente, miro con las pupilas de fuego hacia la espada que le había dado Athena, observo a todas sus mascotas (aquellos animales heridas que se encontraban alrededor de los templo), un grito de guerra salió de su garganta, haciendo que todas los sirvientes y deidad se movilizara a los aposentos del menor.

Con la mirada vacía, toda deidad con curiosidad presenta miraba el cambio drástico de aquel niño, bañado en sangre de todas sus mascotas, su habitación destrozada, los finos y pulidos mármol con una serie de gestos entre una risa macabra o un llanto a punto de salir de sus labios.

-Ares- Hera se acercó hacia su hijo que no salía del shock en que él mismo había entrado; tratando de ser cautelosa se fue acercando evitando el filo de la espada.

-ALEJATE-desenvainando su espada, amenazándola en usarla, sus puños se aferraban al armas como si la vida dependiera de esta; Hera desconcertada, nuevamente trato de acercarse sin importarle el daño que pudiera recibir por parte de su hijo, la joven deidad sostenía la espada con ambas manos daba un paso hacia atrás cada vez que Hera daba uno hacia adelante, hasta que finalmente, la madre pudo arrebatarle la espada y acuñarlo entre sus brazos con un tal anhelado abrazo y a pesar de que en un principio el menor luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de su progenitora, el dulce aroma de su madre logro tranquilizarlo haciendo que por fin pudiera hacer algo que no había podido hacer durante su encierro, llorar.

Estrujo como si la vida dependiera la figura de su madre, madre e hijo rompieron el llanto desahogando aunque sea por un momento todo lo que sus mentes necesitaban.

No muy lejos de aquel cuadro, el señor del olimpo miraban sin mucho interés lo que hiciera su mujer con su bastardo, apunto de regresar a la sala del trono si no fuera porque fue interrumpido por quien no quería encontrarse.

-felicidades Zeus, llevaste a tu propio hijo a la locura-

-él no es mi hijo, eso lo deberías sabes más que nadie, ninguno que llevara mi sangre se comportaría como aquella aberración-

-¡¿Aberración?¡, ¿llamas aberración a todos los sueños y deseos que una vez tuviste y que nunca cumpliste?-

- por qué debería de interesarte- cambiando de tema, detestaba que tuvieran que tocar aquel punto.

-por el respecto que una vez le tuve a Chronos

-ahora, no tengo todo el tiempo-

-claro señor de las nubes, tal vez tengas una cita con alguna de tus amantes, mientras dejas a una madre desahuciada-

-¿te dije que hablaras? -Algunas nubes comenzaban a acumularse, mientras unos cuando rayos impactaron contra el suelo la persona que intercepto al rey del olimpo no se dejo intimidad por aquella muestra de poder, e inclusive bostezo por el aburrimiento- no estoy de humor para soportarte.

-¿ahora qué haces con Ares?,¿no puedes dejarlo así?, ¿además de que falta muy poco tiempo para que se nombre su don para la tierra y el olimpo-

-si Ares no puede superar aquello, entonces no tiene la capacidad para desempachar un papel tan importante en el olimpo-

La segunda persona bufo molesto

-y por ello alguno de tus hijos o mejor dicho tu hija debe hacer de aquella función-

-ella es la más adecuada para realizar esa función y es acaso que Ares no pueda recuperarse-

-o tal vez es una nueva estrategia para evitar la maldición de Urano-

-y yo pensaba que la maldición de Urano no te interesa-Zeus lo dijo con burla, la deida que lo acompañaba no mostro

-lo contrario portados del rayo, me interesa más que a cualquiera porque eso significa que esta esta actuado más rápido de lo que tu pensaban-

Zeus pareció por lo revelado antes de que volviera tener control de si mismo.

-de que locuras hablar, la maldición de Urano termino cuando Metis dejo de existir-

-¿eso es lo que tu crees?

La segunda persona camino de largo dejando a Zeus con la palabra en la boca.

Exhalo el frio aire desde el santuario de su media hermana, los movimientos de las estrellas indicaban el acercamiento de la última batalla que tendría con ella. Volteo el rostro hacia que lo espaba, aquella entidad salio entre las sombras materializándose al intante, el joven sonrio por el tan familiar rostro.

-¿nervioso?-

-lo contrario estoy más que preparado para esta batalla-

Un espíritu lo observaba guardando silencio a lo que le podría decir.

-no le temer a la ira de tu padre, cuando se entere que te apoderarte de alguno de sus santuario-

-lo que haga mi padre es su problema, porque tendría derecho de reclamarme cuando el no tuvo el menor interés en mi bienestar, cuando paso aquello, si no fuera por los ruegos de mi madre con mis demás hermanos hubiera estado otra era

-eso me recuerda cuando ordeno

-ser el sirviente de Athena solo hizo que mi ira contra el aumentara, ella siempre tuvo los favores de Zeus que inclusive le cedió a Nike, como para que yo sea su escolta, si la señorita no sabe defenderse es su problema, ella se hace llamar valiente sin embargo se esconde detrás de su ejercito en cada a guerra que tiene contra ustedes-

-¿Ares?

-¿qué pasa , acaso te sorprende que conocido por todo el olimpo por los arrebatos de emociones ,no pueda hacer un análisis así de profundo-

-te mentiría si dijera no-

El cuerpo mortal de Ares sonrió por la verdad de las palabras de aquel espiritú, había varias veces que deseaba que el fuera su padre, al menos tendría seguro el amor que nunca tuvo de Zeus por mucho que se esforzara.

-has venido a desearme fortuna o que pasa sobre…-

-he venido porque desde mi reino, he observado que desde hace 13 años los movimientos de Athena cambiaron, no tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para saber que era tu habías interferido en las decisiones que ella suele tener-

Ares sonrió como si se tratara de un niño que fue descubierto por alguna travesura.

-cuando desperté en el santuario de Athena, lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de todo aquello que me hiciera recordar a la luz del olimpo-

-¿inclusive cuando los Hados te entregaron un hermano que tuvo la desdicha de descubrirte tarde?-

-aquel hermano que hablar aunque no me creas, su estrella estaba marcada por la de Poseidón, tenía que entregárselo tarde o temprano-

-sin embargo le lloraste una noche en la oscuridad de tu templo-

El más joven soltó un bufido molesta pero verse descubierto.

-solo me hacía recordar lo que nunca tendré, era el más joven de los hijos de Hera y Zeus, bastardos o no, nunca tuve un compañero que realmente me apreciara; solo era el objeto de interés que ellos solían pelear por mi infantil mente y la sencilla chispa de admiración que tenía por cada uno de sus dones logrando que creciera el ego de cada uno de ellos, la inteligencia, precisión, elocuencia, aquellas virtudes que Zeus atesora y por mucho que me esfuerza nunca las podre tener, esa es mi condena nunca ser apreciado por quienes más deseo sentir aquello-

Las tristes palabras fueron dichas, aquella extraña confección proveniente de los un dios que aborrecía los sentimientos hubiera sido sorprendente y hasta sería gracioso para cualquiera que hubiera tenido contacto con él, sin embargo él lo conocía mucho mejor que a cualquiera pudiera decir podría leerlo fácilmente como un libro abierto para sus ojos.

-cruda verdad, pero aun así eso no responde mi pregunta-

-no necesito hacértelo, después de todo ya sabes la respuesta-

El espíritu embono lo que parecía una fina sonrisa

- tener un hermano que sintiera aquella energía más haya de interés, aquel que no tuvo la cumpla más de ser su compañero de aventuras y que compartía mi mundo, hacía que…-

-no fueras ti mismo-

-que me sintiera extraño, había logrado hacer que algo-tocándose el pecho-se desarrollara, ser querido es algo que siempre me será extraño aun aquello provenga de un compañero, hermano o madre -

Aquella entidad se acercó hacia él quedando a su lado toco la morena mejilla del dios obligándolo a observarlo.

-aquello que sentiste destructor de hombres se llama amor, es una energía que casi ninguno de nosotros experimentamos y que ahora tú lo sientas hace que tengamos envidia de tu fortuna y aliviados e inclusive ni tu hermana aquella que prolonga su palabra, no la haya experimentada, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzo por dar su voluntad con esas bellas pero letales palabras, no conoce de aquello que con gran ímpetu defiende o la fuerza que podría devastarnos- sin que ella lo sepa-

-tal vez-

-solo ten cuidado asalta murallas, el juego que están haciendo es más peligroso de que le tú crees, los hados pueden ser impredecibles incluso para nosotros los dioses-

-aun si tenga que desaparecer en la nada como aquellos tiempo de gloria-Ares menciono- estoy más que preparado para ello-

-si es tu voluntad, que a si será

El espíritu volvió hacia aquellos oscuros rincones desapareciendo entre las sombras, Ares volvió su atención en la vista del santuario para luego observar las cortinas celestial.

-ahora si estar orgulloso de mi Zeus, tengo el santuario de tu favorita, ahora si son dignos de merecer tu atención-

Fin.

* * *

Nota: bueno no tengo que decir que Ares es uno de los dioses preferidos y que su personaje tanto en las historias como en el mito a sido bonbardeada por todo aquello, bueno como yo espero que respeten algo...

me gusta Ares (del mito) y odio a Athena 8 del mito y la serie) y si algunas personas no les guste

Por cierto si no se dieron cuenta (de lo cual dudo) Saga lo utilice como reencarnacion de Ares en lo personal me gusta mucho la idea.

Luego nos leemos Espero sus criticas (positivas y negativas)


End file.
